


The sky calls

by Boozombie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Selkie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: When the sky calls an ocean child he find himself fighting for the universe. Lance a creature made to comfort and care finds himself in space without an ocean to escape too, his biggest secret becoming harder and harder to keep. He hasn’t been in space long but he may just find his worst fears coming to light.Tags will be changed as I go





	1. Chapter 1

My family stopped living in the sea around the time humans began dumping waste in the ocean, my mother and father had exchanged their skins in an show of love and loyalty. They never went back to the sea. I couldn’t understand why’d they would do that though. 

 

I could never give up the ocean not completely, my skin was my constant connection to it. The long days of playing in the waves with my siblings in our seal forms were the best of my life but we lived in terror of someone finding out our secret and sealing one of us to them by taking our skin. So I always kept my skin with me, unlike my sibling that gave into instinct and hid them on the shores of our forgotten beach. It was just our luck that most of the world had forgotten about the selkie in favor of the more vicious mermaid. Those things were scary, you did not want to meet one of those in the dark cold waters. 

 

Despite my love for my family and for the ocean, the sky called out to me, so I learned English, studied until my eyes burned and got myself into the space exploration program. My mother had cried and begged me to stay, a selkie in the desert wasn’t natural. We belong on the rocky shores, dancing with the waves but I couldn’t ignore the call any longer, I told my mother this with a heavy heart. 

 

My mother sewed a secret pocket for my skin in my jacket and made me promise to be extra careful. I knew the rules, never let anyone know what you are and never let anyone even touch your skin. 

 

When I got to the garrison I could already feel the desperate pull of the ocean but I was able to ignore it in favor of all the new things around me. I’d always been fascinated by humans, humans like my roommate. They weren’t bound to anything, they didn’t have the weakness of a second skin that could control them if anyone took it. Most of them were kind too, unlike most of the other mythical creatures I had met. Unicorn are stuck ups, mermaids are monsters, nymphs come on too strong but humans could be anything. I like that. 

 

Hunk had become a very good friend and from what I can gather he is definitely human, Pidge seemed an odd one but most geniuses were a little off so I held no suspicions about her. Although she needs to be better at hiding her gender because it’s pretty obvious, or maybe it’s just because I’m a creature of comfort and can feel the problems bleeding off her that I can tell? 

 

The mullet head made my heart hurt, so many problems and wild emotions calling out for me to sooth, my every instinct wanted to reach out and help him but I pushed it down in favor of working to answer the persist call of the sky. I had to wonder what space would want from an ocean child, my propose is to dance in the waves and find lonely widows to comfort them before heading back to my ocean home but my kind hasn’t done that in centuries. We had moved to the land and integrated into the human world like the rest of the magical creatures so maybe there was a new propose for me. 

 

Being a pilot felt like swimming for the first time in my slik skin, in came naturally but I was too reckless and was blocked from being a fighter pilot for awhile until the problematic Keith got kicked out, finally I was a fighter pilot so close to answering the sky. 

 

It wasn’t how I thought it would be, humans had changed from the old days, my confidence and goofy attitude didn’t draw in people like it would have a thousand years ago when my ancestors swam the seas of Vikings and sailors. My boasting and ambitious flying got me nothing but trouble. 

 

Even the girls that shouldn’t be able to resist me were cold and uncaring towards me. 

 

But everything changed when my hero came crashing into the earth and the call became a scream of desperation in my head. Of course Keith showed up and we ended up in a high speed chance because of him, clutching the dead weight of Shiro in my arms. I could feel it on him, he was like me, a creature of legend. It’s why I liked him so much, he was something of the seas, I wouldn’t be able to tell otherwise. 

 

My headache from the screeching only intensified each moment that I wasn’t in the clouds, wasn’t flying. 

 

When I shook shiros hand I could see he knew I was of the sea as well and we shared a secret moment between us, two myths embarking with three humans on a journey to space, it was like a bad movie. 

 

When the cave glowed blue I thought my secret was out, I’d have to explain this and I don’t even understand what is going on. The cave floor crumbled beneath us and the water enveloped me like a mothers hug. I wanted to slip into my skin and never come up to the land again but the screaming call wouldn’t let me and I came up for air with a gasp. And there is was, the giant robot cat that to me felt like that kindly sealion I met when I wandered too far south three summers ago. 

 

The conversation of the others became white noise in my head as I had to ask “is it just me or it staring at me?” feeling the scream become head splittingly loud as the blue robot looked at me with a glint in his eyes. This is what had been calling me, the big blue thing was the reason I, a child of the ocean, had wandered into the desert looking for a path to the sky. 

 

“How do we get in?” Someone asked and I could almost feel it chuckling in that moment. 

 

_ Ask nicely _ it seemed to wisp in a mocking tone, it had a great sense of humor. 

 

“Maybe we just knock?” I asked the group as I knocked and the force field broke, the call exploded inside my head giving way to a vision. Five lions joining together to make one weapon. I understand why it called me now, water, this robot was somehow connected to water. But wouldn’t whatever Shiro is be better than a low level creature like me?

 

I guess we will find out, this is definitely my path to the shy. Now I just have to keep my secret too. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

It had been Acxa’s brilliance that brought us the opportunity to spy on Voltron, really attaching a device to infiltrate their security on the red ones back. Now only a few months later we were getting full visuals and speech from the castle of lions. When I finally beat the program the Paladins seem to be asleep much like my own generals were. 

 

I felt momentary disappointment that I couldn’t see them, as they didn’t have cameras in their rooms, and celebrate my victory by mocking their way of life. 

 

The disappointment faded when a door opened and a hesitant head popped out in the halls and looked around to make sure no one was watching. 

 

I’m watching you little one

 

I smirked and settled in for whatever dirty secret was about to be revealed. I raised a brow when he walked out with some shimmering silk in his hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He stalked through empty dark halls with keen eyes. The cameras held no color and against my better judgment I wondered what color the pretty boys eyes would be. 

 

I followed him through the many different camera as he trekked quietly as if the weight of the universe relied on keeping whatever secret I was about to discover. 

 

To my surprise the boy ended up at an odd altean pool. Disappointment tasted bitter when I realized the boys only secret was going swimming at night before moving to turn off the cameras for the night and come back when they were all awake and maybe releasing important information. 

 

Then he began to remove his pants and I paused, I’ve been hard at work for weeks over this system, I might as well get a free show out of it. So with a little grin I sat back moving the pool camera too my largest screen and watched the boy strip. 

 

He shed his jacket and I sat forward when I was given full view of a beautiful flawless chest. I’d like to leave a few marks on that skin of his, maybe brand him, definitely leave hickies dotted everywhere. Do humans get those? A few species don’t but humans looked so much like the alteans so maybe they work the same. 

 

Once the boy was completely bare to my view I wondered what he would do, I’ve never swam in an altean pool but it doesn’t look possible with it being upside down and all. The boy surprised me by bending over, giving me a killer view, and unfolding the silk he had carried with him to the pool. 

 

Then I realized I was mistaken, it wasn’t a cloak of silk but some kind of animal hide. I tilted my head trying to figure out his next move. Was he playing dress up? He draped the animal skin around his shoulders and pulled it's dead head over his and ran full force at the wall, gravity shifted and he ran up the wall and splashed into the water. 

 

I fell from my chair before standing quickly and grasping the screen in shaking hands. What the hell? The boy was no longer a boy but some large slim animal, the skin had wrapped around him and . . . Become him. From what I knew of humans that was not normal. 

 

I watched for hours as he swam gracefully in the water, shimmering and beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it. After longer than I care to admit to have watched, his animal body jumped from the water and flipped through the air, the animal skin coming loose and falling from his shoulders, flapping as it came undone from him and he landed on the floor again. 

 

I watched as he pulled the skin from his shoulder and pant with his brilliant smile. 

 

I want him. 

 

He looked around as if someone could be lurking and I guess I was before dressing and folding us the skin delicately and slipped it into a pocket in the back of his jacket. 

 

He can’t be human, in order to have him I’ll have to figure out what he is and how to take care of him. 

  
  


My girls and I spent an entire week pouring over footage of the Paladins and the princess. We had learn quite a bit about each one even the old altean but the boys secret was still mine, I hadn’t let any of my generals watch once I spotted the boy begin his nightly swim. It’s all mine. 

 

We learned the large one, Hunk the others called him, was something of a pushover and was the cook of the group, the little one, Pidge what a strange name, seemed to garder a large amount of respect for her small stature, the angry one, Keith, seemed to fight with my boy, lance a beautiful name, a lot more than the others and also seemed to be the right hand man to the champion. 

 

They all seemed to not think much of my boy, even as he studied and learned altean faster than the little Paladin, he was even turning his genius to galra now. He is magnificent. 

 

This night my lance was off doing private training unknown to the others while they began to talk. I wanted to watch my lance train but the others were here and the Paladins seemed to be having an important conversation. 

 

I turned on the audio feed for the gathering room they always sat at and leaned back to think. My investigations of the planet earth wasn’t yielding any news on what species my lance could be, no any species that could be what lances is had reported coming to earth and humans were the only officially reported sentient life on the planet. 

 

“So what are these earth myths? Are they like are altean ones?” The princesses voice broke me free of my thoughts. 

 

“Well they are kinda different, most earth mythology centers around creatures that don’t actually exist” the small one answered the princess. 

 

“Lotor this doesn’t seem like they are talking battle strategy” Ezor chuckled at their ridiculous conversation. I held up my hand to silence them from whatever debate was going to happen. This could actually be interesting, I didn’t know earth had myths but I suppose it’s obvious they would. 

 

“Well we can’t prove they don’t exist, I mean Greek mythology is confusing but a few of them are actually kind of interesting” the big one, Hunk, told the group “like every Culture has something like a dragon, how could that be a coincidence?” Hunk has a giddy smile on his face. 

 

“Oh don’t get her hopes up I mean how could anything like a mermaid exist!” The small one, Pidge, growled at him. 

 

“Hey try and sell that one to someone that wasn’t on a mermaid planet!” He shot back. 

 

“Well will you tell me one of your earth myths?” The princess asked hopefully. 

 

The champion launched into a story about some winged creature that was sent by the ocean to keep humans from sailing the oceans, they sang people off the ships and the mermaids would rip them apart. 

 

“I’ve never heard that version of the story” Hunk sat back slightly confused and the champions eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly before laughing and brushing it off. They continued taking but for me it suddenly clicked, the champion was the creature he just talked of. Earth's myths exist and one of those myths was my lance. 

 

“The ocean sounds very mean on earth” the princess told the group. 

 

“It’s not all bad, there is a creature that the ocean made to comfort the lonely” Pidge put forward and the princess and I leaned forward in interest. 

 

“Oh ya a selkie!” Hunk gasped and smiled “I always loved that one” 

 

“What’s a selkie?” Coran, the old altean, asked in interest. 

 

“It’s a creature of extreme beauty that has a seal cloak that changes them into a seal in the water” the champion started the story and I felt my heart leap, that sounded right, this has be to be what my lance is. “They would come to the shores to comfort sailors”

 

“Comfort?” The princess asked confused and the champion blushed and nodded. 

 

“Ya comfort” the way he said it made me realize what he meant by ‘comfort’ “it was said that if you cried seven tears into the ocean a selkie would come to you for a night and then they would go back to the ocean, where they belong” 

 

“But they would leave? What if they didn’t want to?” The princess asked. 

 

“Well they love the ocean, but some sailors figured out they were with a selkie and would trap them on land” Champion grinned as he told the story of a women who got trapped on land and was forced to marry the sailor before escaping and taking revenge by killing off other sailors for years. 

 

“But how could the selkie be trapped by the sailor?” The princess asked slowly. 

 

“Well the selfies seal skin holds power over them” Hunk told her softly “if you can manage to steal it they have to do as you say, they have no choice” 

 

Steal the skin, they have no choice. 

 

“It’s why their skin is the most precious thing in the world to them” the champion told her holding up a finger “they are very friendly and even kind of silly but lay even one finger on their seal skin they get very aggressive” 

 

“Tell me more of these myths!” The princess demanded and they moved away from talking about this selkie, immediately I lost interest. 

 

“That would be convenient huh?” Ezor mused. “A strong opponent that had to do everything you said just by taking some animal hide you could have them do whatever you want” 

 

“I don’t think fighting is what those creatures would do” Axca commented with a blush. “Earth legends are rather crude” 

 

“Yes but I’m also quite intrigued by the idea of this selkie creature” I smiled, my eyes wondering to the small hidden training room my boy was working in on the far left screen. “I bet they are beautiful” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because honestly this was just a thing I had in my google doc that I didn’t play to continue but then everyone seemed to like it so I guess Im continuing it.

“I think it’s time we talked” I jumped a foot in the air when shiros voice surprised me mid-strip. I had just been about to remove my shirt when Shiro had spoke. 

 

Turning quickly I faced the man and smiled. I had been anticipating Shiro coming to speak to me, ocean child to ocean child. Yet I had been relieved when the talk had never come, other ocean children were often jealous of selkies since they were arguably the oceans favorites. 

 

“I didn’t know anyone was still up” I answered with a strained smile. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you I figured I’d wait until the night, didn’t expect you to be taking a night swim” Shiro smiled softly at me. Gulping lance gave into the disappointment that he wouldn’t get to swim tonight. 

 

“I guess this means I won’t get to swim tonight” I quipped lightly as Shiro approached me. 

 

“Sorry I get that some creatures are more attached than others, but I think I should know what I’m working with” of course it was important I scoffed in my head, not all creatures are easy to work with. 

 

“So you probably want to know what I am huh?” I followed shiro's lead when he sat on the floor criss cross applesauce. 

 

Shiro nodded and grinned at me. “I’ll tell you as well, we’re a team after all” he paused waiting for me to refuse, myths had a certain protectiveness of their species, it was rude to even ask normally. But these are normal times for us. 

 

“I bet you’ve already guessed right?” I slipped my hand into my hidden pocket, just gripping my skin made me feel more steady. 

 

“I have a few ideas, but there are to many possibilities I’d rather you just tell me” 

 

“You first” I shot back quickly, I had been theorizing on what Shiro could be for weeks, despite how rude it was I was excited to learn more about shiro. 

 

Shiro gave me a playful look before he began to tug off his shirt. “It will be easier to show you” as the shirt slipped over shiro's head two long bundles of white pushed out from his back. 

 

I couldn’t hold in the squeal as the wings came undone around us, gigantic in their glory. I looked over the gorgeous white feathers, I knew each contained just one note to shiro’s song. 

 

“If we ever play karaoke I want you on my team” I awed and Shiro laughed. I tilted my head, a little confused though. “I thought sirens went extinct” 

 

“No the ocean may have abandoned us but we were the sky’s children too, most love on my home island, were not normally the most social of creatures” Shiro explained bashfully and I nodded along, I had heard of the ocean turning it’s back on a few of it's creatures but I had no idea they could live after something like that. 

 

“Well? I shouldn’t you mine” Shiro flapped his wings, I could tell he was excited to know what creature I was. Taking a deep breath I pulled the skin from my jacket. 

 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat when the shimmering skin was caressed gently by the light. His eyes widened and he looked between it and me with awe. 

 

“But selkies don’t fight” was all he could muster. 

 

“Believe me I know, but the sky called and I couldn’t say no” I told him as I ran my fingers over the head of my own skin, feeling the ghosting echo of it in my hair. 

 

“Can I. . .” Shiro reaches forward, as if in a trance, his hand close to my precious soul. 

 

“No!” I snapped pulling the skin away from him. He regained his sanity instantly. 

 

“Oh god’s I’m sorry” he called, retracting his hand. 

 

“It’s okay, just we don’t let anyone touch them, only my mother has ever touched my skin before” I told Shiro as I tucked my soul back into my hidden pocket. 

 

“I understand sorry I’ve just . . . never met a selkie before” Shiro explained sheepishly. The air hung awkwardly around us. “Have you ever met an earth mermaid? Their supposed to be like cousins to sirens but-“

 

“Terrifying right?!” I yelled, we laughed as we devolved into a conversation about the different creatures we had met and trash talking them. 

 

“I’ve met a dragon, most live in the deserts now, Texas and Arizona but a lot in Mexico” Shiro bragged jokingly. 

 

“What are they like?” I found myself asking, I had never met a dragon before. None had ever come to cuba. 

 

“Their. . . Temperamental and emotional, hot heads definitely” he laughed as if thinking of a dear friend. “But they are very loyal and once they count you among their treasure they will defend you to the death” 

 

“Ha! I can’t think of a few people like that” I laughed back as I felt the itch, my skin just too dry. Shiro looked me over as I began to squirm, scratching my wrist. 

 

“Hey sorry I interrupted your swim huh?” Shiro got up, his wings folding back and disappearing. “Well I wanted to talk to you, I’ve been thinking of letting Allura know-“

 

“No!” I stomped my foot, fear gripping me at the thought of Allura knowing what I am. 

 

“Just about me lance, I wouldn’t tell her about you unless you wanted” Shiro tried to calm me, but the awful truth came spilling out. 

 

“Shiro you don’t understand! Your a siren!” I yelled at him, Allura can’t know what I am, she’d take away my lion. “I’m just a selkie, we sleep with anyone that cries in the freaking ocean for gods sakes! If someone got ahold of my skin Shiro, I don’t know what would happen, I’m a weakness and I don’t understand why the sky would even call me!” I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I laid bare ever insecurity I’ve felt since joining this shit show. 

 

Shiros eyes widened and he pulled me into his arms. “Lance, hey” he whispered soothing his hands over my head. “You’re so strong, you may be a selkie but you’re one of the strongest boys I’ve ever met” 

 

“But selkies aren’t exactly know for being warriors Shiro” I scoffed into his neck, wiping my wet cheeks on his skin. 

 

“Hey what about the selkie that cursed a whole island just to get back at the man who trapped her, she seemed pretty tough” Shiro tried to cheer me up and I laughed painfully. 

 

“She was just a myth,” 

 

“But so are we,” Shiro tried again. 

 

“Ya I guess we are, aren’t we?” 

 

“I won’t tell her about you, but I assure you that being a selkie isn’t going to matter to her” he assured me and I nodded, sniffling. I dread the day they realize I’m the oceans whore for upset sailors and mourning fishwives. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

I wasn’t impressed with the champions wings, many other creatures had wings, what makes him so great? Or maybe I’m just pissed he interrupted my private show but my precious lances little show of emotional turmoil was enlightening. 

 

This selkie seemed like the perfect concubine, didn’t fight, and wanted nothing more than to ease your woes with a good time. 

 

I think it’s time I let my generals in on my little secret, and start planning to bring home my newest little pet. 


End file.
